


Mischief Managed

by GalaxyGhosty



Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Arthur, Demon Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Merlin is a Demon who happens to stumble upon a very curious, not to mention fierce, Angel who has more to him than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's Prompt, _Attraction_. This is the start of a verse I created there called the Angel/Demon AU, or shortened, the A/D verse. This is an extended version (only by about two or three hundred words) of the one from the LJ Community. 
> 
> This is _actually_ the second piece for this verse. But this is the prequel to the first piece I did, which will be posted later under the title, _Into The Dark_. I wrote this later after the verse itself gained so much attention, not to mention I had a great time writing the first part. 
> 
> Currently, over at Camelot_Drabble, "The Month of Sins" event is going on, which excites me, considering that the Sins is perfect for this verse. I'm really quite in love with writing this AU, so there's definitely going to be more parts. 
> 
> Anyway, on to the story we go!

He feels the Angel before he sees him. 

Angels rarely cross the threshold connecting their two worlds, simply because Angels hate having any contact with the Demons and their “impure” ways. The times they do meet are rare, with the occasional messenger dropping by to deliver a complaint, something about the Demons doing “bad deeds” or “disrupting the peace”, which, in Merlin's opinion, is a whole lot of rubbish.

But feel the Angel he does all the same—and it's not the messenger. The Angels and Demons have specifically selected messengers to carry messages back and forth to one another, and they always have a different feeling to them, one that everyone knows, so they know not to attack the unfortunate soul before they can deliver. But this one feels different, this Angel is definitely _not_ the messenger, but still Merlin senses him—and a warm feeling burns within him, a small simmer, and it pushes him enough to investigate.

The other Demons have probably felt him by this point, but Merlin doesn't know if they'll feel like looking into it. He closes his eyes, willing the darkness to search for the source of light he knows is radiating from the Angel—and he pinpoints him easily. 

A single step, and the winds along with the shadows are surrounding him, bending to his whim, towards the Angel.

When he opens his eyes, the Angel hasn't even seen him, back turned, white wings protruding from his back. Merlin watches him cautiously, wondering what he's doing, and the Angel looks around aimlessly, as if scouting the place out. It's almost endearing, and he chokes back a laugh. 

“Hello, little angel,” he coos, taking a great amount of pleasure in how the Angel jumps, swirling on him. However, he wasn't counting on the sight that's revealed. 

In one word, the Angel is _beautiful_. With soft golden hair, and sun-kissed skin, the Angel stares at him with guarded, bright blue eyes, as if assessing if he should trust him or not. He's clutching what appears to be a scroll in his hand and below his fingers, he can barely make out the seal of Heaven.

For some reason, Merlin curls his fingers unconsciously, biting back the urge to just _take_ , to pin the Angel to the ground and rut into him, leaving marks along the smooth expanse of his neck—to just bite and _claim_ the Angel as his own. 

The Angel speaks, snapping him from his thoughts. “I have a message from Heaven.” 

It's a beautiful voice, he thinks, authoritative and strong. He grins, tilting his head to the side. “Oh? But you're not the messenger.” 

“No,” the Angel says, and he looks annoyed, evident from the way he scowls. “He was unable to come. I offered to take his place.” 

Merlin's grin only widens, knowing that he's lying. “Really? How...unfortunate,” he murmurs, playing along. “I'll take that, then.” 

The Angel holds it out for him to take, and Merlin grasps his wrist, using his free hand to take the scroll, peeling it carefully from his fingers. He whispers a few words under his breath, and lets the scroll disappear into a wisp of dark smoke. 

“It's on it's way,” Merlin says, still holding onto the Angel's wrist. “It's very kind of you to take your messenger's place...especially when it's so... _dark_ here. Brave of you, I should say.”

The Angel grimaces, as if he's tasted something bitter, and his eyes dart down to the grip on his wrist. However, instead of saying anything, he nods, slowly, and begins to pull away. “Yes. But if you'll excuse me, I need to get back, now...”

“Why don't I take you?” Merlin smirks, running his thumb over the warm skin. “It's dangerous down here. Something...unfortunate could happen to you. We're not very trusting people, us Demons. It would be so easy for us to tear you apart, and not even think about it. I wouldn't want that to happen to you. I don't even know your name.”

“It's Arthur,” the Angel bites out, but instead of agreeing, he swivels back on his heel, yanks his wrist free, and with his fingers curled into a fist, he swings at him. “And don't _touch_ me!” 

He easily steps out of the way, but not before his own hand shoots out, grasping Arthur by the neck and using the shift in weight to pin him to the ground. 

Arthur chokes, and Merlin grins, straddling his hips. “Oh, little angel, you can't best a Demon in his own realm.” 

The Angel claws at his hand, trying to breathe, and Merlin loosens just a fraction. “Get off of me--!” he spits, pulling fruitlessly at the grip. 

The warmth under his skin soon pools into desire, and it fills him completely. The longer he stares at the Angel, how he presses against him, the more he thinks of how well they would fit together, how the contrast of his darkness and the Angel's light would mingle. The attraction is definitely there, he can feel it in his magic, and how it thrums in bones, singing and demanding all at once, _claim him, claim him, claim him--_

“Such kind features,” Merlin muses instead, biting back his urges. He runs the back of his fingers along his cheek, offering a sly smile. “It's so sad that you look so lovely, but your eyes...so filled with hatred.” 

“I said, get off of me!” Arthur fumes, as if he hadn't even heard him, or hadn't cared to, his body bucking up against him in vain attempts to get him off. 

Merlin has a feeling if he keeps doing it, he won't be able to stop himself. 

Instead of giving in, he smiles, and complies with the demand. He pulls the Angel up with him, and then, just to spite him further, gently loosens his hold, trailing his hand down his arm. He takes his hand and kisses it gently, running his lips over his fingers, in a mock gesture of respect.

“Have a safe trip out, _Arthur,_ ” he says, the name curling on his tongue. “I'm Merlin, by the way. Merlin Emrys, in case you wanted to see me again.” 

The glare the Angel gives him is worth his words, and he almost laughs, until he notices the faint flush on Arthur's cheeks. Whether it's from embarrassment or arousal, he can't tell, but the challenge has set itself, sending both flares and a thrill of excitement through him. 

Arthur stalks away, leaving him, and Merlin doesn't follow. He smirks, though, licking his lips. 

He'll have that Angel if it's the last thing he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
